


Two Onoderas In A Room

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu





	Two Onoderas In A Room

He was never really sure of anything in life really. He wasn't sure if he was deserving of his title. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take over his father's company really. Hell, was he sure he even wanted to be in the publishing company? He wasn't sure if this was all he was meant to be and do in his miracle of a life really. He wasn't sure how to remain good friends with An without hurting her by his inability to return her love. He wasn't sure why his mother was so insistent on him getting married and taking over the company. He wasn't sure if his father even wanted that for him. 

He wasn't sure about anything. Especially if it concerned his father. A man he didn't see much but in the small amounts of time he got to see his father each day in his youth, he seemed like a rather kind and cool-headed compared his mother's bossy and heated nature. He knows they were engaged for their marriage but he's still not sure how they made it work with how different they are, the personalities ironically reversed.

“You never told me,” His father whispered, his voice was gentle and soft. It was fragile, as if it was risen any higher or stronger, it would break something in the room. 

His father was an odd one, that's for sure. When he brought up wanting to go to a boarding school in London with the lame excuse of learning 'the culture’ and 'connecting with foreign people’, his father didn't care. It was so obviously a lie with the way he kept during his hands on his pants quickly, how his voice stuttered and shook, and with how he refused to meet his parent's gaze whenever they furthered question him on suddenly why. Well, more like his mother did. His father agreed without question and asked about what the school was like. His mother was less than keen on the idea of it, saying he needed to stay home and be kept under a watchful eye to make sure he'll become a fine businessman for the company. 

“I didn't know how,” Ritsu's voice cracked, how pathetic must he look to his father right now. Once again, like years previously, he wiped the sweat accumulating at his palms on his dark jeans. “How could I? You were never around and mother was so…”

He was sure his father could see the violent shutter that jolted his body as he thought of the past, the words that barred at his soul and ripped who he was piece by piece, leaving him unknown to who he really was and what he really desired in life. How his mother looked so disgusted, huffing and puffing whenever she saw an openly - but happily Ritsu feels the need to point out - gay couple talking or walking on the same sidewalk or store as them back when his mother didn't use servants to fetch her shopping items. The couple would just be talking and giggling as they held hands or maybe be wearing matching cute shirts or they wouldn't 'act’ gay at all and his mother would even wave and say hello and then her face would mold into such an angry and disgusted one that haunted him in later years whenever one of the partners kissed the other ones check. Maybe that was a bit extreme but Ritsu had been only around five or six when that last one happened. 

“Hateful?” His father chuckled lowly, looking regretfully down at the floorboards. “I know...she was just so...not open-minded. It's why my parents almost didn't pick her as my fiancé, they almost went with Marie but then she got locked up because of a misunderstanding but…”

Ah, yes. Ritsu's father actually had an older brother about ten years his father's elder and he was actually bisexual. His mother didn't have too much of a problem with it because he was married to a lovely young woman. She had met the Onoderas after his father's brother had just met his new girlfriend. His brother never brought up his sexuality, knowing a furious argument would break out and he didn't want to be cause for his youngest brother's sorrow and misery. 

“Can't risk tarnishing the Onodera name?” He already knew what he was going to say. While it wouldn't be the first time there was someone with a different sexuality in the family, he would be the first one to not be able to go more than one way. He only liked men which had never happened in their family line before. Most of his family was very accepting when it came to this sort of issue - of course he never told any of his family about it before - expect his mother and her parents. 

“If I had known, I would have never…” 

“If you had known, I would have never been born.” Ritsu smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “And I would have never met Takano-san. I don't think that's a life worth living, father.” 

“You were always stubborn,” Onodera laughed, his eyes squeezing and Ritsu saw the little crow's feet at the corner of his eyes. He hadn't ever seen those before, it was more proof that a person laughs and smiles than they frown and cry, right? Ritsu would like that. “But I didn't think you so stubborn when it came to love too. I mean, ten years? Ritsu, that's insane! Maybe if you guys had been in a relationship the entire time but you weren't, you both were trying to get over each other!” 

“I know, it's insane to me too.” Ritsu rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“So when can I expect to get a wedding invitation?” Onodera smiled, making his son flush red. 

“I - um -” Ritsu stumbled, trying to catch himself as he begged the clogs in his head to work already. “I - um - actually, haven't exactly - uh - said I - er - l-love him -”

“Ritsu, my boy! How rude of you!” Onodera gasped, narrowing his eyes at his son playfully. “You better ask this man out on a date immediately! People catch up the good ones, you know? He's waited long enough, hasn't he?”

“I - well - yes, but-” 

“No buts! What's the matter with it?”

“He's - uh - my b-boss.” Ritsu explained, looking down at his lap in shame. If he wasn't going to holler at him now for his love, he was now.

“My boy, you ask like that's the worst thing I've ever heard about office romance.” Onodera laughed, getting up from his seat across Ritsu and sitting beside him on the green couch. He playfully patted Ritsu's back, assuring him. “It's fine, it happens all the time.”

“In movies! Not real life!” Ritsu blushed. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his father. 

“Movies are rooted in reality somewhere Ri!” His father laughed again, shaking his head in amusement. He playfully messed up Ritsu's hair who screamed. 

“No, my hair! My bed hair is bad enough already, dad!” Ritsu whined, hopping off a couch and refusing to a mirror to fix it. Onodera laughed harder at his son's stupid antics until he heard the doorbell ring. He straightened himself up, drying the tears off his face and trying to breath smoothly again. 

“Hello?” Onodera opened the door greeted by a man with black disheveled hair - almost looking like he came out of an accident - and glasses clad in a black hoodie and brown slacks. Both the older men stood at around the same build although the unnamed vistor was built than the CEO given the fact that he spends so much time at a desk, signing away paperworks, accepting or rejecting proposals, and always trying to think of new innovative and creative marketing strategies. 

“Is Onodera Ritsu here?” His voice said hinged on obvious annoyance. 

“Yeah, he is. He's just fixing his hair, I seemed to mess it up a little!” Onodera jokes, smiling. He watches as the man's eye twitches, looking as if he's holding back his want to strangle the CEO right then and there. 

“Oh, I see. I hope it was important whatever this was for him to leave workright at the end of Hell Week. The bastard needs to be more careful and handle private matters outside of business hours.” He huffed in annoyance, gripping his bag. “I'll call him later, thanks anyways.”

Then it clicks. What he says sounds like something a boss would say and right now boss equals Takano-san which equals Ritsu's love of his life. He feels like a fourteen-year-old girl reading a dramatic fanfiction with how giddy he is as his grin widens, launching forward and grabbing onto Takano's arm to stop him from leaving to go next door to his home. 

“Actually, you should come in. How rude of me! Come on, come on.” Onodera smirks, pulling the fit man inside the small walkway of his son's apartment who glares at him once he's closed the door shut. 

“Sure,” Although he doesn't sound very excited but he sure is about to be as he's about to make his grand exit. As Takano slips his shoes off, he slips his on. 

“Do me a favor, Takano.” He is going to be his son's boyfriend so surely he can just thrown off that suffix. He's amused as he watches the man's eyes widen, never have said his name. “Take care of my boy, alright? He's the only son I have and his mother has already ruined so much of him as it is. Please, love him like you should and cherish him until the end of your days.”

“Wait-” Takano blushes lightly, realizing his grave error. “Y...you're his father-”

“Yup, I am!” Onodera smiles happily. “Tell him to do what I told him to do earlier, okay? He'll know. It's good for both of you.”

“Why don't you just tell-”

“Now, where's the fun in that?” Onodera winks, laughing as he shuts the door behind him and walking towards the elevator down at the hall of the apartments on his son's floor. He smiles as it dings open right away and steps inside, all alone by himself beside the humming of the elevator music. 

He knows what he needs to do. He needs to have a stern talking with his wife about her treatment of their son and her hatred and bigtory towards same-sex couples. She needed to accept it, she could no longer hide from it like she has been for years now. It's sort of a karma, he supposes. She wanted nothing more than to marry him, bear his child, and raise it on her own terms but she ended up having a child who has everything she didn't want.

Now he justs wonders, when will he have grandkids?


End file.
